1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil end bending jig and a coil end bending method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-236375 (JP 2004-236375 A) describes a technique in which a plurality of coil ends inserted into slots of a stator core and arranged on the same circumference is pushed down in a circumferential direction so that the coil ends are bent. More specifically, a twisting jig is brought into contact with top ends of the plurality of coil ends and the twisting jig is rotated and moved up and down so as to push down the plurality of coil ends in the circumferential direction. The twisting jig has projection portions each configured to be inserted between two coil ends adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction.
In JP 2004-236375 A, the plurality of coil ends is arranged on the same circumference at a narrow pitch. Therefore, at the time when the projection portion of the twisting jig is inserted between two adjacent coil ends and pushes down one of the adjacent coil ends, the projection portion might physically interfere with the other coil end to be pushed down along the same orientation.